


Blood Moon

by Idril_Whatsit



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Erotica, Fan Characters, I don't know how to tag all this so..., M/M, Mentioned Characters, Misunderstandings, NSFW, Romance, yeah...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idril_Whatsit/pseuds/Idril_Whatsit
Summary: This Friday evening would have been like any other if it wasn't for the more than peculiar New Moon of October. If Vampire doesn't get back home before the night falls, we can fear the worse for him and his entourage.





	Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> At last ! The translation of my french sparklingwine fic is finally here ! I am so sorry it took so long. I expected things to go quicker as I had asked people if they wanted to help me proof-read the text but... eh.  
> I know at least one person read it as I notice they corrected one tiny double space.
> 
> So, in the end, I had to do every thing by myself and also got my mom's help.  
> (Yes, my mom read this and she's proud of me !)
> 
> But hey, I'm not too bitter about the people I hoped would help me. They're still nice people to talk with (even though I myself don't talk much, I must admit), and I'm still thanking them for... being there I guess ?  
> Sorry if this is awkward, I AM awkward by essence.
> 
> Anyway ! Here's the story. Enjoy. ^_^

As he used to every week, Vampire prepared to go to Sparkling’s. He took his umbrella and opened the door.

 

  - “See you tonight, sis !”

  - “Hey ! Wait a second !”

 

Alchemist rushed to the entrance to make sure he’d hear her.

 

  - “Wait… Vampire… You do remember which day we are, don’t you ?

  - “Uh… Friday ?”

  - “No, I’m not talking about the day of the week, idiot ! I’m talking about the day of this month in particular !”

 

Ah. Let’s see… Today, he had a quick glance to the calendar, but couldn’t remember if there was anything in particular for this very day.

They were in October but Halloween was still far away...

Noting he visibly didn’t know, she felt that she had to give him the answer.

 

  - “The New Moon, Vampire ! And you know well that the New Moon of October isn’t ordinary !”

  - “Oh !... Ah, yes. Damn, how did I forget that ?...”

 

In the Cookie Kingdom, during the tenth month of the year, a highly peculiar phenomenon occurs : the Blood Moon. The more the moon decreased, the more it’s hidden face slowly glowed a scarlet red hue.

No one could explain this phenomenon, no one except maybe the great Moonlight, but rumor has it that she avoided the subject.

Whatever it was, the thing is Vampire perfectly knew what he risked if he did not come back home before nightfall.

 

  - “Ok, alright, thanks for reminding me, Alchemist. I’ll be careful.”

  - “Are you sure ?”

  - “Well, I never had any problem outside with that, did I ?”

  - “Because you never went out during a Blood Moon day until now…”

  - “Ah, uh…”

 

He coughed.

 

  - “… That doesn’t necessarily mean that I’ll have a problem !”

  - “I do hope for you, because if anything happens, you won’t be able to blame anyone but yourself !”

 

The tone of their voices was rising for nothing. Vampire prefered to cut the conversation short and went out while reiterating his “see you tonight”.

 

*

*          *

*

 

  - “Why, hello, Vampire. How do you do today ?”

 

Sparkling was behind the counter and was speaking with a charming smirk to his friend, opening his shaker which was empty for the time being. Vampire sit just in front of him.

 

  - “Oh, well, very well. It was a fairly good day. And you, how are you ?”

  - “There are a lot of customers today. I can barely take breaks. Anyway, the usual ?”

 

Vampire nodded. The barman turned to the shelves behind him, took a bottle of wine and poured a bit of its content in a suitable glass. He then handed it to Vampire.

The latter smelled the aroma of the purple liquid with a quiet smile before taking a sip.

 

  - “Do you think you have the time to chat a bit with me, or no ?”

  - “While I’m preparing this cocktail, I suppose.” responded Sparkling while filling the shaker, “So, what’s up ? Is your sister doing ok too ?”

  - “Yes, she’s absolutely fine. Well… to be fair, before I went out, she worried a bit for me.”

  - “Really ? Why ?”

  - “Ah… How to put that ?...”

 

He didn’t want to annoy his friend with a problem which only occurred once a year... But on the other hand… If there **was** a problem…

 

  - “You know the Blood Moon is tonight, right ?”

  - “Ah yes, now that you mention it, I heard a few customers discuss it. But what does it have to do with your sister’s worry ?”

  - “The thing is during Blood Moons, I… well, Blood Moons have… a weird effect on me...”

  - “... Which is ?”

  - “I wouldn’t be able to describe it myself… As far as I can remember, those nights have always been an ordeal. They make me sick. And I even remember one time, I had the misfortune of seeing the Moon though the window as a child… This has been dreadful...”

 

He sniggered a bit.

 

  -”I’d thought I’d die.”

 

Sparkling had closed his shaker, but kept it in his hands, still put on the counter. He was carefully listening to Vampire, with a hint of worry in his gaze.

 

  - “And according to what my father said back then, I was lucky to have only seen it _through_ a window. He said the consequences would have been much worse had there not been glass to reflect a tiny bit of the moonbeams.”

  - “And… what would have happened if… it had been otherwise ?... Did he tell you ?”

  - “... He said that-”

  - “Excuse me !”

 

A customer, in the back, called out to the barman. He sighed.

 

  - “Aaah… I won’t be able to stay much longer... Maybe we can continue our conversation later ?”

  - “No problem. Good luck.”

  - “Thank you”

 

Sparkling walked away, shaker in hand. Vampire looked at him get out of behind the counter before taking once again a sip of wine.

He sighed, pensive. Certainly, he would have liked to talk a little longer with Sparkling. That being said, he wasn't unhappy to take a break from his own story. Just simply remembering the state in which the Blood Moon putted him gave him nausea...

Leaning on the counter and the head resting in his hand, he caught sight of a small floating figure next to the shelves. It was none other than Sparkling’s pet : Bow Tie Bottle.

When she turned while holding -by some unknown magic proper to most pets- what she was looking for, she finally noticed the vampire’s presence.

 

  - “Oh ! Hello, Mr. Vampire !”

  - “Hello, Bow. Sparkling told me that you both were overbooked today.”

  - “Absolutely true, but it’s not just today : the whole week has been like that !”

 

Vampire’s eyes widened.

 

  - “Really ?”

  - “Oh, honestly, we’ve seen much worse than that ! But clearly, it stresses Sparkling quite a bit.”

  - “He didn’t tell me this has been going on since the beginning of the week.”

  - “No kidding ! Of course he wouldn’t ! But you don’t need to worry, it seems to me that he feels a little better today.”

  - “If you say so....”

  - “Now I’m sorry, but I have to go.”

  - “It’s ok, I understand. Good luck.”

  - “Tee hee ! Thanks !”

 

And she left to where she came from.

Vampire went back to his thoughts, still sipping from his glass.

Stressed, huh ? The barman sure knew how to hide it. But if now, just as Bow Tie Bottle said, he was less stressed, this was good to know. The redheaded cookie even liked to think that Sparkling felt better because he knew that he himself would go pay a visit, like usual. Yet he quickly shook it off. Such thought, even though it was truly pleasant, was nothing more than a chimera, he’d bet on it.

Admittedly, he and Sparkling appreciated each other a lot. Real good friends, one ready to support the other and vice-versa. Speaking of support, Vampire wondered if he’d be able to help Sparkling in one way or another. Because only talking about his own problems wouldn’t keep things moving. After all, maybe the blond-one manifested some sort of interest only to be polite.

His glass was now half empty when a sweet voice, enhanced by the delicate gesture of a hand laying on his shoulder, took him out of his thoughts.

 

  - “Well, well ! Good Evening, Vampire. It has been a while since we last saw each other.”

  - “Oh, Good evening, Cheesecake. You’re right, we haven’t seen each other since...”

 

He stayed silent for a few too long seconds.

 

  - “Oh my God, I did not want to remember that, it was disastrous...”

 

She giggled.

 

  - “Don’t worry about this, you were in no way responsible. Quite frankly, father wasn’t in a good mood that day.”

  - “In that case, why do I see him visibly unhappy about the fact you’re currently talking to me ?”

 

He said, looking over Cheesecake’s shoulder. A little farther, at a table, some cookies were sitting, among which was Buttercream choco cookie who scowled at Vampire.

Cheesecake looked behind to verify what her friend was saying before going back to their conversation.

 

  - “Alright, he does not have a high esteem of you. But as I said : this isn't your fault.”

  - “You should tell this to him...”

  - “I tried.”

  - “That’s what I feared.”

 

She shook her head.

 

  - “What he thinks doesn’t matter. Would you like to join us ?”

  - “... Do you, by any chance, want to annoy him ?”

  - “... Hmmm, no ?”

 

She wasn’t even trying to hide it, which made the idea to follow her very tempting.

 

  - “... I might regret it, but ok. Let’s go.”

 

His glass of wine in hand, he followed Cheesecake.

Around the table, except Buttercream choco, were also Mint choco, Adventurer and Blackberry. He greeted them, and they greeted back. Including the oldest of the cookies, nonchalantly.

It was the least one could do.

The distinguished young lady invited Vampire to sit next to her. He didn’t need to be asked twice and sat down.

 

  - “May I ask which occasion reunited you all here ?”

 

Mint choco spoke with a peaceful smile.

 

  - “Nothing special. Though, originally, this was supposed to be a mere family reunion. However, neither my mother or sisters were available. This is when we crossed paths with Adventurer and Blackberry, so my uncle decided to invite them.”

 

The old man nodded. The adventurer pushed his hat back as it had slipped a bit over his eyes.

 

  - “Which was pretty generous of you, Mister Buttercream. Y’ shouldn’t have.”

  - “Now, now, we are good friends, this is only natural.”

  - “Exactly !” exclaimed Cheesecake, “Inviting friends every now and again is one of the most natural things to do.”

 

While saying this, she had looked at her father, then had turned to Vampire with a conspicuous knowing smile. Buttercream choco had seen and understood the little game she was playing, but seemed more so saddened than annoyed. What did he do again for her to want to upset him like this ?

For the time being, he decided to ignore the problem as Blackberry took her turn to speak.

 

  - “We will surely need to return the courtesy. I am thinking that we are getting close to Halloween, so we could maybe organise something at the Manor.”

 

Blackberry turned her nearly inexpressive face to Adventurer.

 

  - “What do you think ?”

  - “I like the idea, can’t say I’m against it. Would that be good ?”

  - “Oh yes, father ! Please !”

 

Of course the young woman would like this idea. Her father almost sighed.

 

  - “Well, why not ?”

 

Vampire wondered how she was able to get what she wants even when she was doing everything in order to irritate the old man.

They continued to speak of various things for a long time. Peacefully.

Then, Vampire, who from his sit could clearly see the bar’s entrance, noticed a person had just arrived. He didn’t really know her, but he knew she usually wasn’t the type to frequent such a place. As a matter of fact, she didn’t seem to have passed the door for fun at all, and was visibly searching for someone. Confused, he spoke out loud.

 

  - “What is she doing here ?”

  - “Who ?”

  - “Avocado.”

 

They all looked at the entrance. Now, the blacksmith seemed to be asking something to Sparkling. Whatever it was, the answer was negative. However, for some reason none understood at the moment, he indicated the table where Cheesecake and the others were.

After thanking him, she went in their direction, and asked them quite awkwardly :

 

  - “Uh, hi !... Sorry to bother you, but does anyone know where White might be ???”

 

They stared at one another, and more specifically those who by blood were related to the fencer. But all ended up shaking their heads.

 

  - “No one ? Not even you, Mint ?? Are you sure ??”

 

Her tone was almost desperate, which somewhat uneased the violinist.

 

  - “Well, I… I guess I could tell you where **I saw her last time** , but there is no way she’s still there at this hour !”

 

Avocado covered her face with her two hands, releasing a sigh which sounded more like a groan.

 

  - “I’m really sorry I bothered you all for nothing. I looked up for her almost all day ! There’s a super important thing I need to tell her !”

  - “Did you try to call her ?” Asked Cheesecake.

  - “More than once ! All I got was the answering machine !”

  - “Hmm…” Buttercream choco seemed intrigued. ”And may we know what is this all about ? If this isn’t indiscreet, that is.”

  - “HUM…”

 

Avocado, now very nervous, tensed up.

 

  - “Uh, that- it’s not indiscreet at all, but uh… the thing is… it’s… hum…”

 

She had alternately looked at White choco’s uncle, cousin and brother to then sadly turn her gaze away.

 

  - “... I don’t know if I should talk to you about this at the moment...”

  - “Now, now, it does not matter. You don’t need to talk about it if you do not want to. My apologies for embarrassing you.”

  - “Oh no, sir ! Don’t apologize ! That’s not you !...

 

A hand on the hip and the other on the back of her neck, she starred in the distance trying to put her ideas back in place.

 

  - “Well, uh… ‘Guess I should go back and keep looking for her...”

  - “But is that thing you want to tell really that important ? Do you necessarily need to tell her today ?”

  - “... Well, technically not, but I still want her to know as soon as possible.”

  - “So we do agree that this could very well wait until tomorrow ?”

  - “Uh… Yes ???”

 

With a patient smile, the rich businessman offered her a wise advice.

 

  - “Then it would be better for you to wait. If you didn’t find her today, then you will undoubtedly find her tomorrow. Not to mention that you look exhausted.”

 

Avocado slowly rubbed her nape while looking at the ground.

 

  - “... I guess you’re right…”

 

She bit her lip.

 

  - “But on the other hand, I think tha-”

  - “That you cannot give up for so little ?”

 

The blacksmith stared at the old man, flabbergasted. She stammered.

 

  - “W- what- wh- wh- What ?! W-w-w- Wait ! H-h- How do you- ?!”

 

Buttercream choco chuckled a bit.

 

  - “Do you know you resemble your father a lot ?”

  - “WH- YOU KNEW MY FATHER ??!!”

 

Realising that every cookie in the bar had heard her, she covered her mouth. Now, all the customers were looking at her. She shyly removed her hands in order to address them a just as shy “sorry”. Once everyone returned to their own business, Buttercream choco responded to Avocado’s question.

 

  - “Ooh yes. I knew him well. Maybe you would like to know more ?”

  - “I… I-...”

 

The blacksmith was a bit conflicted with herself. She pondered for a second, then looked at the old man seriously.

 

  - “... I’d like to, yes.”

  - “That’s what I thought. Come and join us, then.”

 

She became hesitant again.

 

  - “Uh, I don’t know… I’m afraid I might stick out like a sore thumb, here... Which would be pretty painful to see, ha ha !... Ah...”

 

This joke was more so to try and calm herself than to make laugh, and this was more than apparent with the look on her face. She knew that most people didn’t like her puns anyway. In fact, only Buttercream, Mint and Blackberry smiled out of politeness.

 

  - “You’re talking nonsense ! You are not bothering us in any way.”

  - “Then, uh… alright.”

 

The only chair still available was next to Blackberry. It didn’t particularly bother her to sit by her side, however she really didn’t appreciate the obvious contrast existing between her and the maid.

Actually, she didn’t appreciate the contrast between her and anyone else in this bar at all !

Well, eventually, maybe Adventurer was in the same boat as her, but he still belonged to a prestigious family. He simply didn’t like to show it.

 

  - “Good.” started the elder, “Is there anything you’d like to know first ?”

  - “Well, uh… I don’t know ? I mean… I think I already know him quite well, so, hum… tell me something I probably don’t know ???”

  - “ He he he, in that case, I could certainly tell you all the time I first met him. Believe me, this was something.”

 

Everyone around him was ready to listen to him, even Vampire who didn’t seem to be interested in the slightest.

 

  - “None of you will most likely know this, but roughly thirty years ago, there was in this town a bar called the _Chip-Chat_. If we were to compare it to the establishment we currently are in, we’d say it really wasn’t extraordinary, but it still was a rather enjoyable place. Anyway, the day I am speaking of happened to be the first time I ever set foot in that bar. I had in fact never heard of that place before. And I certainly never would have entered there in my life had I not been invited by some friends. So, we were quietly chatting over a drink when we heard a strong thundering voice…”

 

He paused for a moment, observing those who were listening and who didn’t suspect what was to follow.

 

  - “... **All I see here are steers !** ”

 

His entire audience started to laugh, from the giggles to the bursts of laughter, also including the “I drank at the wrong moment and it almost went down the wrong way” ! Avocado tried to catch her breath when she made this comment :

 

  - “Ha ha !... The worst is that- pff ! Hee hee hee !... I… I can perfectly-... perfectly picture him saying that ! Ah ha ha !”

  - “We can indeed admit that, by this sentence alone, it was easy to grasp the character ! And he was a regular of the _Chip-Chat_ , saying this line at each of his visits ! In the moment, I obviously had no idea he was a regular. However, judging from the waiters reaction, which was : “Hey ! It’s this good ol’ Blacksmith cookie !”, made it clear to me.”

 

Buttercream choco let the others the time to calm down before continuing.

 

  - “So, it turned out that among our small group of friends, one of us already knew him well, and seeing him getting closer, gestured for him to come. After the introductions, it seemed logical to invite him at our table. And he had a very similar reaction to yours : he was afraid to be an odd-one-out around us. But we insisted, and so, he sat down. And since that day, we frequently saw each other. ”

  - “Hey, tell me,” started Adventurer, “just by curiosity… He made lots of puns too ?”

  - “Ha !” exclaimed Avocado, “You don’t say ! He sure did ! Why do you think I myself love to make puns so much ?”

  - “Well yeah, that’s why I asked, ‘cause that explains a lot !”

 

The green haired young woman was clearly much more comfortable than earlier, and what the blond cookie just said made her laugh heartily.

 

  - “I’m gonna tell you : when I was a kid, the first time I tried to make a pun, my father was so moved that he actually cried !

  - “Oh, come on ! You’re exaggerating a bit, no ?” said Vampire.

  - “Barely ! You know, he may not have seemed like it with his beefy look, but he was a really sensitive person.”

  - “And a big heart with that.” added Buttercream.

 

The blacksmith’s large smile didn’t disappear, but it slightly diminished.

 

  - “Yeah… That’s part of why he…”

 

She didn’t finish her sentence. But it wasn’t necessary.

It was easy to guess what she would have said next.

Buttercream choco broke the silence.

 

  - “He was a brave man. And it was hard not to appreciate him. It occurs to me that Dark choco too liked him a lot.”

  - “... White also told me this.” said Mint choco, pensive.

 

Avocado weakly nodded as confirmation. She wasn’t smiling anymore. In fact, no one was smiling any longer. From the evocation of a loss, they dived right into the subject of a mysterious disappearance. Vampire risked to ask a question.

 

  - “... Still no news of him ?”

  - “They.” corrected Mint.

  - “Sorry. I forgot.”

  - “It’s ok… That wouldn’t have bothered them much... And to answer your question… It’s complicated...”

 

The violinist leaned more comfortably in his chair.

 

  - “From time to time, we receive letters from them. But it’s clear they do not want to be found.”

  - “That’s… weird.”

  - “You don’t say ! If only they’d just tell us their reasons for this.”

  - “…Hum,” Avocado hesitated, “maybe… they think we’d worry much more if they were to tell us what’s happening ?”

  - “On the contrary, uncertainty is much more worrying.” Blackberry allowed herself to say.

  - “... Well, I can’t disagree with that…”

 

Vampire suddenly realised he didn’t know what time it was. So he checked the clock hanging on the wall, and jumped up, a horrified expression on his face.

 

  - “Oh no ! It’s this late already ?! Listen, I am really sorry to leave you like this, but I must go home quickly !”

  - “Do not worry,” reassured Cheesecake, “no offence taken.”

 

They said goodbye and the redhead joined Sparkling at the counter to pay his tab. They also had their farewell, and Vampire headed to the exit. The twilight had barely started. Grabbing his umbrella, he opened the door and set foot outside…

And then, he saw it.

The Blood Moon.

It was here !

 

  - “No… oh no, no !”

 

He stepped back, but it was already too late.

From the moment he caught sight of it, his vision began to blur.

He was struggling to stay up, leaning against the wall and his umbrella at the same time.

Suddenly, he was hot. Too hot.

His head ached. He even felt the blood pulsing in his veins.

Now, he had troubles to breathe.

 

  - “Sir ? Are you ok ?”

 

Another person who was ready to go out.

But Vampire could hardly hear the words that were spoken to him.

As best as he could, he tried to turn around.

The pain had now reached his heart.

He collapsed on the ground.

 

  - “Oh no ! Help ! This cookie lost consciousness !”

 

*

*          *

*

 

  - “Come on, Vampire, answer !...”

 

Alchemist was sitting in her laboratory, phone in hand. All she could hear up until now was the tone. With her other hand, she was nervously tapping her fingertips against her desk. Her pet, Energy Scale, was floating not too far away, keeping company to Oak Barrel who was worried to death for its owner.

The tone made place for the answering machine. Alchemist let out a sigh as she waited for the beep.

 

  - “Vampire ? Where are you ? Please, just tell me you’re safe at someone’s place ! If you are, then you could have told me before going out ! I’d rather think that you were being egotistical instead of-... !”

 

She dared not express the entirety of what she had in mind.

 

  - “... Just… call me back once you get this message… ok ?... I love you...”

 

She sent the message, then put her phone on a corner of the desk. She stayed silent, lost in her thoughts, sincerely hoping that her brother was fine. Guided by the desire to comfort her, the two pets drew near. She left Oak Barrel sit on her lap and affectionately tapped Energy Scale who had sit on the desk.

The phone ringed. Alchemist seized it with nervosity.

It was Vampire’s number ! She immediately answered.

 

  - “Hello ? Vampire ?”

  - “ _Alchemist ? It’s Sparkling._ ”

  - “Sparkling ? What happened ? Oh please, tell me Vampire is fine !”

  - “ _Actually, no… He was about to go back around half past seven, but the moon was high in the sky already… He fainted and has a high fever !_ ”

  - “Oh no… Besides that, how is he ? Is he having an agitated sleep ?”

  - “ _No, he’s clearly suffering, but he doesn’t move._ ”

 

The young woman became pale. While he didn’t see her, the interlocutor suspected that this heavy silence was bad news.

 

  - “ _... What ? Is- Is this not a good sign ?... Alchemist, tell me...He… He isn’t going to die, is he ?_ ”

 

The barman’s voice was trembling.

 

  - “No ! No, no, no ! He won’t die ! However… if he doesn’t move… then that means he isn’t resisting…”

  - “ _Resisting ? Resisting what?_ ”

  - “Resisting the effects of the Blood Moon. Listen, when a vampire is exposed to the light of the Blood Moon, it enters an altered state of mind where it drains the blood of the first person that has the misfortune to run into it!”

  - “ _..._ ”

  - “I’m coming right away ! Where are you ? At your home ?”

  - “ _Yes… Exceptionally, I closed sooner, but I’ll wait for you at the entrance to open._ ”

  - “Good. Also, be very careful ! If he wakes up before I arrive, you must not let him see you ! I’ll be here as fast as I can !”

 

She hung up and took her alchemy equipment with her.

 

  - “Scale ! I’ll need your help ! Oak, I promise to get Vampire back safe and sound !”

 

Followed by the pet scale, she thought out loud.

 

  - “I also hope Sparkling too will be safe and sound after all this.”

 

*

*          *

*

 

Sparkling had just put back the phone in its place and turned to his friend he had laid down on his bed. Vampire’s breathing seemed to have eased, but when placing a hand on his forehead, Sparkling thought the same couldn’t be said for the fever.

The cookie with bubbly hair grieved to the sad display Vampire was giving. And he was angry he couldn't do anything. Not to mention that he had now learned that he had to be wary of his friend.

He refrained from swearing and left the room. Bow Tie Bottle was just in the corridor.

 

  - “So ? How is he ? And who tried to contact him ?”

  - “It was his sister. I informed her of what happened and she is on her way. According to her, things could go horribly wrong…”

 

A low groan could be heard from within the room. Sparkling feared that Vampire might be waking up already.

 

  - “Let’s go downstairs, I’ll explain what’s going on...”

 

He hurried while being careful to not make a sound.

The building was composed of two floors : the first floor, where was located the bar, and the second floor, in which was the apartment where Sparkling and Bow lived. A staircase linked the two floors, but at the bottom of said stairs, a door was separating it from the bar. Once they passed the door, the barman locked it. And before Bow Tie Bottle could say anything, he started.

 

  - “Once awake, Vampire won’t be himself. He’ll only have one thing on his mind : drink blood.”

  - “That’s terrible ! What can we do ?”

  - “Nothing, except waiting for Alchemist. She will have a solution to this.”

 

The sun had set an hour ago. The moon shone with that strange red tinge which entirely, yet in a subtle way, changed the atmosphere. Undoubtedly, people had reunited in some obscure place in order to observe this spectacle.

Sparkling never really liked the New Moon of october. Not because of God knows what superstition, he wasn’t like that. But on the contrary because until now, there was no rational explanation given to this phenomenon. He didn’t understand, and he didn’t like that.

Now, he had yet another reason to dislike it.

Sitting on a chair, he looked through the window from time to time, hoping to see Alchemist’s figure show up. And during the long moments where he wasn’t watching, he stared at the ceiling while swinging on his chair. In theory he didn’t risk to fall down since the wall was just behind him.

Exceptionally, he turned his gaze to the opposite side to the window. His pet was dozing on the counter, and that sight brought him a tiny smile.

 

**_BOOM !_ **

 

A dull blow against a wooden door. The cookie jumped and almost fell from his seat. He stood up when the pet woke from her slumber.

 

  - “Hmm, what is- ?”

  - “ _Shh._ ”

 

He was whispering. He didn’t take his eyes off of the door leading to the staircase. Still half asleep, Bow turned her own gaze in that direction. She was progressively returning to reality, and began to dread whatever caused that noise.

 

  - “ _Oh !... V-... Vampire ?_ ”

  - “ _I think so._ ”

 

**_BOOM !_ **

 

That could only be him.

 

  - “ _... What do we do ?_ ”

  - “ _I don’t know… Normally, he shouldn't be able to pass… but…_ ”

 

If necessary, Sparkling was ready to sneak behind the counter, dragging Bow Tie Bottle along with him.

 

**_BOOM !_ **

 

  - _“I… have the feeling he’s only knocking down his fists on the door… If he doesn’t go any further than that..._ ”

 

Everything would be alright… But altered state of mind or not, Vampire was no fool… Sparkling knew that well…

 

**_BOOM !_ **

 

  - “ _Bow… if he manages to pass, do not make any noise..._ ”

 

**_BOOM !_ **

 

The next blow resonated stronger. The element of surprise made the cookie protectively held his pet tight.

But the door remained intact.

...

And that was it…

Nothing else…

The tension went down a little… only a little.

 

**BRALAM !**

 

The door opened. Violently. Very violently. Without hesitation, the barman, still holding the bottle in his arms, put his plan into action. It was strange : the door had opened, sure, but it seemed like it opened on its own. No figure, no vampire had showed up. However, the explanation could be as simple as this : if Sparkling and Bow happened to be in a dead angle when the door opened, maybe it was impossible for them to witness the author of this storming entrance.

It didn’t matter, the one thing that did however was that Vampire now was in the same room as them. And they were absolutely powerless facing him.

The most important thing now was to make sure he wouldn’t discover them.

 

Tap…

          Tap…

                    Tap…

 

Footsteps. Slow ones.

They weren’t getting near, but in the silence of the place, and as simple as they were, stressed the sinister ambiance.

 

Tap…

          Tap…

                    Tap…

 

In their hiding spot, Sparkling and Bow barely dared to breathe.

Just by hearing him, they vaguely knew where Vampire was progressing.

But that was all they knew.

 

Tap…

          Tap…

                    Tap…

 

  - “ _... I could… maybe… look what he’s-_ ”

  - “ _No… Too risky…_ ”

  - “ _But… I can fly out of his reach…_ ”

  - “ _He can fly too._ ”

 

…

 

Vampire had stopped.

Did he hear them ?

Sparkling remembered that one of the compartments of the counter was empty, and big enough for the two of them to enter it. It even seemed to him that he was right back to the door of that very compartment.

 

Tap…

         **Tap…**

                    _ **Tap…**_

 

Vampire was getting close.

The blond cookie groped for the handle of the door.

… Careful…

 

**SQUEAK !**

 

Oh sh- !

 

  - “WATCH OUT !”

 

Taking advantage of the fact her cookie was firmly holding her, Bow Tie Bottle took the both of them out of Vampire’s reach, as he had jumped right over the counter. Sparkling stood up. Not too far from them, Vampire did the same.

Sparkling and Bow were now able to tell what had changed with their friend. The way he was  standing and moving reminded of a somnambulist’s : seemingly awake and yet asleep. But what was striking in a much more unsettling maner was his eyes. They weren’t empty, but there was one crucial thing missing from them : life.

Lifeless eyes, staring at the barman, eyes envying the soul the Blood Moon appeared to have deprived them of.

Sparkling refused to believe what he was seeing.

 

  - “Vampire ?… Vampire, snap out of it, I beg you !”

 

Those words didn’t even exist for the vampire who took a step forward.

 

  - “Vampire !”

  - “Sparkling, it’s no use ! We need to-”

  - “I can’t !”

 

What was he doing ? He perfectly knew that he could not stay here and wait to get bitten ! And yet...

Yet he couldn’t move… It was impossible for him to look away from those dead eyes… It wasn’t dread that was the cause of his reaction, but despondency...

Once again, Bow Tie Bottle, who he was still holding in his arms, had to use of force in order to keep him away from the imminent danger.

 

  - “Sparkling, I know how you feel for him, but- OOW !”

 

But this time, the pet wasn’t fast enough ! Vampire took a hold of the other cookie’s leg, and from the surprise, he lost his grip on Bow.

Face down on the floor, Sparkling tried to get up, but his foe solidly held him in place. He felt his warm breath on his nape.

 

  - “No. No, Vampire ! Don’t do this !”

 

His aggressor turned him on his back, still firmly holding him against the tiles. He delicately grabbed the pin that was closing the ribbon around Sparkling’s neck, who attempted to push him away.

 

  - “No ! No, please !”

  - “LEAVE HIM ALONE !”

 

Bow had charge full speed at Vampire in order to free her friend, and while she aimed properly, it wasn’t enough. Vampire violently pushed her away with a wave of his hand, knocking her off practically to the other end of the room.

 

  - “BOW !”

 

No response. The hit must have knock her out. Sparkling was alone.

The barman then used all his strength to free himself, but the vampire was stronger than he looked. He tossed aside the red ribbon and he pulled on the collar of the shirt, partially unbuttoning it.

 

  - “Vampire ! Vampire, no ! It’s me ! It’s Sparkling !”

 

Fear finally condescended to mingle with the distress he felt. He didn’t want to die. Above all, he didn’t want to die under the fangs of someone who was one of the dearest to him ! Tears were running down his cheeks as he was trying his best to prevent his friend to get close of his neck.

 

  - “No… You can’t do that ! Wake up !”

 

All he did only delayed the inevitable. By dint of insistence, Vampire managed to sink his fangs in.

 

Sparkling screamed.

The pain was sharp.

For about a minute, that was all he felt.

But the more time passed, the more his head was spinning.

He was almost forgetting the pain.

The only things he realised now was that he was getting weaker.

Yet, he was still stubbornly kicking his adversary, hoping he’d force him to let go, but to no avail.

He heard every single one of the sips Vampire was drinking, taking his time.

Was he savoring these ?

That thought made him shiver.

Or was he shivering because it was starting to get cold ?

 

He had practically resigned to what would soon follow...

 

  - “... V-... Vampire…”

 

He wasn’t going to stay conscious for very long, he could feel it...

 

  - “I… I-…”

 

He had to say it… whether Vampire would hear him, or not...

 

  - “... I… lo-... love you…”

 

He was about to close his eyes...

But, for some reason, the weight on his neck faded. He forced himself to keep his eyes open, wanting to know what was happening. The blood drinker, still in a trance, withdrew. A drop of the red liquid rolled down from the corner of his lips as he stared at the one he took it from.

His face faintly contorted, and he felt the need to close his eyes shut. When he reopened them, he visibly was himself again.

In the moment, Vampire wasn’t able to establish a link between what he was seeing and feeling.

On one hand, his best friend, in tears and seemingly tired. On the other, the feeling he woke up from a long and strange dream, and then a sweet and warm taste… strawberry...

It was at that moment he realised with horror what he had done.

 

  - “S-... Sparkling ?... Oh no ! Sparkling ! I’m sincerely sorry ! I- I wasn’t-”

  - “I know… I know, Vampire… Do not worry...”

 

The barman was relieved. He smiled to reassure him.

 

  - “...You stopped in time.”

  - “So… you are fine ?...”

  - “Yes… but… I feel sleepy…”

  - “Did I take you that much ?!”

 

Vampire sat by his side and helped him to somewhat stand up straight. Doing so, he noticed the bite mark he had left.

 

  - “Oh my God… Did-… Did you suffer ?...”

  - “... Yes. But don’t worry about that…”

 

Someone knocked at the entrance door.

 

  - “It’s your sister… The keys are in my pocket…”

 

The redhead grabbed the keyring and stood up.

 

  - “I’ll be quick.”

 

He headed towards the entrance, lost a bit of time figuring out which was the right key, then unlocked the door, while carefully avoiding not to be touched by any moonbeams again.

Alchemist entered with Energy scale. It surprised her quite a lot that her brother was the one who opened.

 

  - “Vampire ? But how-... OH NO !”

 

Catching sight of Sparkling, lying on the floor, she rushed to him. The barman had sank into unconsciousness. Just to make sure, she preferred to take his pulse. Relieved, she let out a big sigh : Sparkling’s heart was still beating.

 

  - “Oh my lords… What happened ? How come that- ?”

  - “I don’t know… When I came to my senses, I had already stopped to drink his blood.”

 

The pet scale gestured to grab its owner’s attention.

 

  - “No, Scale, even if you infuse him a bit of your energy, that won’t wake him up. The only thing he needs now is some rest.”

 

Scale looked around and noticed Bow Tie Bottle, Who was lying a little farther. It floated in her direction, without the two cookies paying attention.

 

  - “Where are you-... Oh !”

 

Alchemist followed her pet as Vampire stayed near Sparkling.

Energy scale landed next to the other pet, poking her with one of its trays. No reaction. In expectation, it turned to Alchemist.

 

  - “Yes. It will most likely give a result with her.”

 

Then Scale started to glow, and its light enveloped the bottle too. When it faded, Bow practically jumped to the ceiling, completely panicking.

 

  - “OH MY GOD NO !! SPARKLING !!!”

 

Thankfully, seeing Alchemist made her quickly pull herself together.

 

  - “Miss Alchemist ! What happened ? Where is Sparkling ?”

  - “He is safe. Alas, I was a bit late.”

  - “What ?”

 

Bow looked behind and saw the two men. She drew near to see the aftermath.

 

  - “Oh… So you did bite him, but… I thought that-”

  - “He would be if I had not stopped in time. But that’s the thing, I don’t know why I stopped.”

 

His sister joined them.

 

  - “Say, I know this is unlikely, but do you happen to remember if he did anything when you were in your altered state ?”

  - “No, it’s a complete blackout from the moment I fainted to when I came back to normal.”

  - “Hmm… Then I’ll need to ask him a few questions tomorrow… We need to understand what happened…”

  - “... However… sis ?”

  - “Yes ?”

  - “... Don’t you have a feeling of déjà-vu ?”

 

*

*          *

*

 

In the bedroom’s darkness, the light from the sun which had just rised, was discreetly slipping through the interstices of the closed shutters. The birds could be heard singing, always delighted that a new day was starting.

Their appeasing chirpings woke Sparkling up. Usually, he truly appreciated to be awakened that way, but this morning, a hint of bitterness creeped in his awakening.

His neck made him suffer. He brought his hand to it and felt a mark on his skin.

The events from the day before then came back to his mind.

He sighed deeply, relieved by the thought everything could have gone worse. For about a quarter of an hour, he just stared at the ceiling : his mind wouldn’t let go off the last words he told Vampire before the latter suddenly emerged from his mad crave for blood...

 

_I love you._

 

Were these words the reason Vampire went back to normal ?

If it was the case, would that mean… that maybe… the both of them shared the same feelings ?...

On the other hand, a part of him wished that his declaration had nothing to do with this.

That would be so “cliché”…

But the one certitude remained : he was unable to tell which was what. Still with this in mind, he finally decided to get up. However, as his head was spinning, he had to stay seated for a moment. How long did it take for the blood to renew ? More than a night of sleep, now that was for sure.

He took his time, slowly got up, and went with measured steps to the wardrobe. He was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, and took new ones as he planned to go take a shower. Still at the pace his state was allowing him to, he left the room. And so, he met Bow Tie Bottle.

 

  - “Sparkling !”

 

Glad to see him standing and in good shape, she practically jumped on him. He smiled.

 

  - “Good morning, Bow. I hope the night hasn’t been too tough for you, was it ?”

  - “I couldn’t sleep a wink, but I’m fine. And you, how do you feel ?

  - “A bit dizzy, but I had to get up. I can’t stay in bed forever.”

  - “I understand. Just be careful, ok ? Oh, and both Alchemist and Vampire spent the night here.”

  - “Ah ? I see. Are they awake ?”

  - “Yes, they’re in the living room. I just came from there. I wanted to check if you were still sleeping. I’ll go back and tell them it’s not the case.”

  - “Alright, I’ll join you once I’m ready.”

 

He entered the bathroom.

Under the shower, the heat of the water seemed to calm the pain. That made him think back about the sensation of cold that got to him as he was progressively losing his blood. And couldn’t push away the memory of the contrast he felt at that moment between this ice cold sensation and the heat that was emanating from Vampire’s body.

Of course, it was perfectly logical he clearly felt the temperature difference, especially since in the fight, Vampire ended up holding him. But what surprised him, was that he only noticed afterwards.

Yes, now that really was strange.

The memory of the day before was thus taking another turn, and Sparkling, despite all his efforts, wasn’t able to think about anything else but this warmth. And yet, to be truthful… he began to completely stray from the memory… In fact his thoughts turned into a fantasy... The running hot water nourished his imagination. He imagined that he was in Vampire’s arms once again, but the context happened to be much different. The bite is no more. Instead, there was a passionate kiss that would leave a mark. Sparkling was panting, lost in this sensual vision.

But when he felt his penis slowly poking out of his slit, he came back to reality. He turned the valve in the opposite direction and the water became freezing. He waited until his erection had totally disappeared to turn off the shower. This wasn’t the time for this type of things.

And how did he even get to such thoughts anyway ? He was recalling the frightful scene of yesterday, and suddenly, just like that, started to fantasize by willingly twisting the memory ?

This obviously wasn’t the first time that similar thoughts sprouted in his mind regarding Vampire, but what happened last night… wasn’t it somewhat morbid to render it that way ?

Somehow, he forced himself to put an end to those distorted thoughts and got out of the shower to get dressed.

 

From the bathroom, he went to the living room. As expected, he saw Bow, Alchemist and Vampire. When Sparkling entered, Vampire was talking to his sister.

 

  - “ -did something similar to mother ?”

  - “ … Now that you mention it, I-... Sparkling ! Good morning !”

 

The vampire’s gaze glinted when he saw his friend in the door frame, but no one _seemed_ to notice.

 

  - “Good morning.” said the barman to the other cookies. “I must have worried you a lot for you to stay here last night.”

  - “Vampire happens to have been the most worried of us.”

 

Said person blushed and became as red as his hair.

 

  - “Well, that’s normal, it’s all my fault. I was stupid.”

 

Sparkling sighed and smiled sadly to him.

 

  - “Don’t say that, this isn’t anyone’s fault. I’m still here and I’m not mad at you.”

 

Vampire didn’t know what to respond and all he did was looking down.

His friend sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

 

  - “I’m sincere.”

 

For some reason, uneasiness took over the redhead. He stood up.

 

  - “I’m sorry. I’ll be right back.”

 

After he got out of the room, perplexity made Sparkling glanced at Alchemist, who had no need to hear his question to give an answer.

 

  - “I think he realised something..” She said out of the blue.

  - “Realised… what ?”

  - “That, however, isn’t my place to tell you. We’ll leave him be for now. Bow said you were dizzy ?”

  - “Yes, I was. I feel a little better now.”

  - “Be careful, though. Your blood pressure must be lower than usual. I’d advise you to drink a lot of water, that should help the renewing of your blood, and by tomorrow, you should be better.”

  - “Speaking of which,” started Bow, ”do you want me to bring you something ? I think you’d better eat.”

  - “I’m not hungry.” responded Sparkling, “But I would like some water, please.”

  - “Good.”

 

The pet went to the nearby room.

 

  - “Tell me, Sparkling, may I ask you a question or two ?”

  - “Go ahead.”

  - “Is there anything you’ve done that, according to you, might have been susceptible of wrestting Vampire out of his altered state ?”

  - “Hum… actually… it just so happens that right before he stopped to drink my blood...”

 

He faintly blushed and dared not look at his sister in the eyes.

 

  - “I… said something…”

  - “Ah… It is nearly impossible for this to have brought him back, but repeat me what you said to him, if you don’t mind...”

  - “Uh… I…”

 

She smiled to him.

 

  - “Actually, no, you don’t need to tell me. I believe that I understood what it is.”

  - “... And… do you think it is the reason ?”

  - “No. However, I see the puzzle pieces assembling. All I’ll need now is to verify a few informations in one of my books to be sure to comprehend exactly what happened.”

 

Bow came back with a glass of water. She gave it to her cookie while Alchemist continued.

 

  - “Another question, and sorry in advance because I believe I already know the answer, but… how was he drinking ? Was it… slowly, by any chance ?”

  - “Uh, yes, indeed. How do you know ?”

 

She looked elsewhere, with a small… mischievous smile ?

 

  - “That isn’t my place to explain this.”

 

*

*          *

*

 

  - “Ah ha ! I knew it !”

 

When Vampire and Alchemist had returned back home, she rushed to her books in order to get a definitive answer to the incident. It took her the whole day but this sure was worth the trouble. Now, she would be able to talk about this to her brother, and he’d dare not deny anything ! Speaking of him, he was just coming this way.

 

  - “Hey, Vampire ! I know what happend.”

  - “Really ?”

 

He came to sit next to her.

 

  - “So tell me ! What was it ?”

  - “Now, now, dear brother, I believe you know this as well as I do.”

  - “‘Mist, now is not the time for riddles. Tell me !”

  - “Oh, playing riddles wasn’t my intention, I just want you to admit at last what you have on your heart.”

  - “What the heck are you- ?”

  - “Vampire.”

 

She looked at him from the corner of the eye. Her smile was both mischievous and revealing..

 

  - “You have feelings for Sparkling. Don’t try to deny it, I saw how you looked at him this morning. And what I just learned only confirms my certainties.”

  - “I-... Hum…”

 

Embarrassed, he blushed and looked away.

 

  - “I… I think so... Yes…”

  - “You “think” ?”

  - “To be fair… until now, I wasn't sure… Then… as I told you, I remembered that one time when father bit mother… She had survived it too... He had explained to me why...”

  - “I see… Alright, then I suppose I’m going to put away this book now.”

  - “Wait. Can I take a look ?”

 

She handed it to him without refraining to pass this remark :

 

  - “I have the impression you don’t want to admit what you feel for him. You may search all you want but nothing will contradict the facts.”

  - “... I am nothing but a friend for him… Me admitting my love for him or not won’t change a thing.”

 

He was already flipping through the pages and didn’t see his sister’s saddened face. She was tempted to tell him he was wrong but...

That wasn’t her place to reveal this to him.

Vampire read the passage evoking the topic of “the non-lethal exsanguination”, the technical term for the phenomenon. The quantity of absorbed blood could vary from an individual to another, but the victim always survived it. The author of the book was however uncertain regarding the reason for which a vampire doesn’t drink the blood of a person they love in an excessive way. Was it caused by the desire to not harm the loved one ? Or was it that the blood of the loved one was, for some psychological reasons, more nutritious than another, therefore reducing the quantity necessary to the vampire ?

On the next page, there was mention of another phenomenon, this one linked to the bites suffered during a Blood Moon.

The title alone made Vampire wince.

 

**_Transformation of the victim into a vampire_ **

_Whether it is a loved one who doesn’t share your feelings or any other person bitten during a Blood Moon, you being in a lunar transe or not, the victim of the bite will start to themself transform into a vampire in the twenty-four hours following the attack.To this day, nothing seems to be capable to stop this mutation._

 

  - “Oh no !”

 

Alchemist jumped.

 

  - “What’s the matter with you ?”

  - “‘Mist ! Haven’t you seen the next page ?!”

  - “The next page ?”

  - “I must go see Sparkling. Now !”

 

Adopting his bat form, he flew posthaste out of the room. Taken aback, Alchemist went to read the page in question, and understood the misunderstanding. Her brother yelled from within the corridor.

 

  - “ **Oak Barrel is with me ! Don’t expect me to be here tonight ! See you tomorrow !** ”

  - “No, wait, Vampire !”

 

She heard a door slam. He didn’t grasp any of what she had shouted.

She sighed wondering if she should have told him.

 

*

*          *

*

 

Without his dizziness, Sparkling could have opened from eleven to four o’clock, as he used to every saturday. Besides, despite everything, he was highly tempted to get back to work. Though, he expected that Bow certainly wouldn’t have let him do this. That being said, he wasn't crazy and knew well this would have exhausted him for nothing.

However, he didn’t stay unproductive for all that ! He did his accountings, checked the stocks, etc… He didn’t like to stay inactive, and felt quite satisfied of the few things he had been able to accomplish. Now on his couch, he was reading. That novel wasn’t exceptional, but it wasn’t any less interesting.

The problem is his reading happened to be unexpectedly interrupted by parasitic thoughts. The same thoughts that had assailed him under the shower.

He tried to ignore them, but they insisted. He closed his book in annoyance : that really started to get on his nerves ! Those thoughts had already manifested every now and again today, but never in such an urgent way.

His trousers felt much tighter to him.

He told himself he could give in to those desires, but he wouldn’t like if Bow was to catch him in the act. Plus, now that he was thinking about it, was it a good thing that, considering the current circumstances, some of his blood found itself concentrating in one singular part of his person ? Well, he felt a lot better than in the morning, but still : given the situation, should he give in ?

That’s when he heard knocking on the window. You can imagine his surprise seeing a small red-wine bat and a floating barrel !

 

  - “Vampire ?”

 

He got up and went to open the window, praying that his friend wouldn’t notice… what he shouldn’t notice.

 

  - “What are you doing here ?”

  - “I learned something terrible and I am here to… to support and help with what is going to happen to you.”

 

As he passed through the window, Vampire returned to his normal form and the first thing he did was to hold the barman in his arms. Worried, the latter asked :

 

  - “Something terrible ? What are you talking about ?

  - “... I think you should sit back down.”

 

They both took seat on the couch, while the pet, for it’s part, sat on the coffee table.

 

  - “Sparkling… listen carefully. I know this is going to shock you, but know that I’ll do all I can for you to adapt to this.”

  - “Vampire, you’re worrying me ! Come to the facts : what is happening ?”

  - “... Earlier, while searching for an explanation to what took place last night, we’ve found something else...”

 

He grabbed his friend’s hands and tightly held them.

 

  - “... Because of my bite, you may change into a vampire.”

 

Sparkling didn’t know how to react. Indeed, this revelation shocked him, but he was mostly perplexed.

 

  - “Hum… but… you say that… as if it was a horrible thing… You seem to live well the fact you are one despite-”

  - “You don’t understand, I was **born** like this. For me, all inconveniences linked to my state are perfectly natural. However, for someone who never lived this since their childhood… In brief,  you’ll encounter many difficulties in everyday life...”

 

He lowered his head. Culpability was all we could discern from him, and that tore the blond-one to see him in this state. Just as he had tried to do this morning, he attempted to reassure his friend by giving him a gentle smile.

 

  - “Listen… maybe I don’t understand everything it entails… but I am sure that all will be fine...”

 

Without really being aware of it, he had softly lifted Vampire’s head. But it came to his mind that this gesture was ambiguous and quickly removed his hand, hiding his embarrassment.

 

  - “I trust you.”

 

On his side, the redhead was unsure of the real meaning of the gesture Sparkling had. He was so convinced that his feelings were unrequited that he forgot it almost instantaneously. Had it not been for his congenital stubbornness, he would have asked the question and thus make disappear the terrible weight on both of their hearts.

… But the doubt was bound to disappear sooner or later. The circumstances made this unavoidable.

 

  - “And… when am I supposed to transform ?”

  - “Tonight, at the same hour I bit you yesterday.”

  - “I see. But… how will it manifest ?”

 

Vampire suddenly realised he had no idea.

 

  - “Oh… Gosh… I should have taken the book with me…”

  - “So you don’t know ?”

  - “I- uh, don’t worry ! I… I’m certain I can remember if my father has talked about this… I’ll just need to wrack my brain, that’s all.”

  - “Wouldn’t it be easier to contact your sister ?”

  - “No, she already did a lot today, let’s let her rest.”

  - “Yes, of course, you’re right.”

 

Sparkling pondered a moment and headed to the door.

 

  - “You will stay tonight, won’t you ? I should tell Bow. Also, is there anything you’d like for diner ?”

  - “Oh, uh, well, whatever you prepare should do it, I’m not difficult. And neither is Oak.”

  - “Alright.”

 

The rest of the evening passed. Bow was made aware, Vampire helped his hosts preparing the meal, and they dined rather peacefully.

The cookies and their pets were now reunited in the living room. The night had fallen half an hour ago, and it reigned… not a dead silence, nor an awkward one… just silence. The two men were next to each other on the couch, both with a glass of their respective favorite pick-me-ups in hand : wine and champagne.

Vampire looked at the clock.

 

  - “... Do you remember at what time I bit you ?”

  - “Hmm…”

 

Sparkling took a sip of champagne before answering.

 

  - “I’d say… around nine o’clock… either five past nine or ten past nine…”

 

It currently was twenty-seven to nine.

 

  - “Ok… thanks.”

 

Vampire delved into his memories, recalling the numerous lessons of his late father. Did he say anything on the subject of victims becoming vampires themselves ? He was seriously doubting… very few things came to his mind. Besides, a merely forgotten memory was susceptible of resurfacing just like it could very well be completely made up and had never actually existed.

He was interrupted in his reflections by Bow Tie Bottle.

 

  - “Vampire ?”

  - “Yes ?

  - “If I may ask… will he suffer from it ?”

  - “Bow !” exclaimed Sparkling, “I understand you’re worried, but this isn’t-”

  - “It’s ok, Sparkling, her reaction is normal. But the problem is that I don’t even know myself… I sincerely hope he won’t feel any pain.”

 

Looking at the clock once again : thirteen to nine.

Vampire sighed and dived back in his memories. Unfortunately, he didn’t get any results. Meanwhile, Sparkling was gently shaking his glass, making it’s golden content swirl. He clearly was anxious, but who wouldn’t be in his situation ? Just like his pet, he had questions, but didn’t want to interrupt Vampire’s train of thoughts.

And well, it nearly was time anyway : one past nine.

 

  - “Sh*t.”

 

Vampire finished his glass in one go then put it down. He had no idea as to what was going to happen and took Sparkling by the shoulders, forcing him to look at him directly in the eyes.

 

  - “Sparkling, listen, whatever happens, try to keep calm. Concentrate on positive thoughts. And if by any chance you have the sudden urge to bite, don’t hold back ! Plus, we’ll be even.”

  - “You really want me to do that ?!”

  - “Only if you feel the need to.”

 

The barman grimaced, his friend has holding him too tight.

 

  - “Vampire, careful ! You’re hurting me.”

 

Vampire let go.

 

  - “S- Sorry.”

  - “It- it’s ok, I’m fine…”

 

In turn, Sparkling put his glass on the table and brought his hand to his neck, on the side of the bite mark.

 

  - “That thing is much more sensitive than it looks. Just one sudden movement and it stings..”

  - “... Can I take a look at it ?

  - “Uh… sure.”

 

The barman removed himself the ribbon around his collar and opened it, revealing the mark. Vampire examined it.

 

  - “It healed quickly.”

 

This was the only comment he allowed himself to make. He looked at the bite mark for a few more seconds before delicately touch it with the tip of a finger. Sparkling shivered.

 

  - “Sorry, I’ll stop.”

  - “Don’t worry, that- it did not hurt this time… it was just...”

 

… Pleasant ?

 

  - “... Weird.”

 

Liar !

Anyway. The thing is he had feared to have another reaction more or less primal. But this hasn’t been the case.

The clock now indicated twelve past nine. The vampire squinted his eyes to better see the face.

 

  - “... You did say around five or ten past nine, didn’t you ?”

  - “Yes. Though I could be wrong. I doubt we’re down to the minute...”

 

Thirteen past nine...

Fourteen...

Fithteen...

Sixteen...

Seventeen...

Eighteen…

 

  - “...?”

 

And finally, Vampire realised. Was it possible that he made a mistake ?

This was more likely than he thought...

 

  - “... Sparkling… there is one thing I didn’t tell you… there is a chance that nothing will happen… And there is one simple way to know if it’s the case...”

  - “What ? Which one ?”

  - “A question… So, please, be honest with your answer. Do you-...”

 

The words were stuck in his throat. He dared not and tears were almost coming to his eyes.

 

  - “Do… d-… do you… y-… y-…”

  - “Vampire, calm down… “Do I” what ?...

  - “... Do you love me ?... I mean-... Not just as a friend. Am I more than this to you ?”

 

Facing him, Sparkling remained still for a moment, but there was now a glint in his eyes.

 

  - “I… Yes… Yes, indeed-”

  - “Oh, Sparkling !”

 

He held him in his arms and the cookie with sparkling hair ended up on his back under the weight of the sobbing mass vampire became from both joy and relief.

 

  - “V- Vampire ?! What is it ? I don’t understand !”

  - “I… I’m sorry,” the other responded, still in tears, “it’s just… I’ll explain everything…”

 

And so, he did. Why Sparkling couldn’t transform into a vampire in these conditions and also why he had survived the blood loss he suffered the day before.

Everything was clear now.

Bow Tie Bottle, who stayed silent all this time, exchanged a knowing look with Oak Barrel before speaking to her cookie.

 

  - “Ah, you see, Sparkling ! You see ! I told you that you should have confessed your feelings as soon as you could...”

  - “Aww, Bow, please, don’t start with that.”

  - “You gotta admit though ! If you did, this misunderstanding would have never took place.”

  - “Bow.”

  - “Alright, alright ! But hey, on the other hand, I’m glad it did take place. Otherwise, you’d both still be going round in circles for who knows how long.”

  - “Bow !”

 

She giggled before lifting herself from the coffee table she had been sitting on next to the other pet.

 

  - “Anyway ! The evening was long, and I think we all deserve some rest !... Especially you two...”

 

The bottle headed to the door and the barrel followed her.

 

  - “Hey, Oak, you can stay in my room if you want.”

 

While unable to speak, Oak Barrel undoubtedly was communicating with her in some ways as she answered a question only her picked up.

 

  - “Yes, it is far enough from...  a “potential noise source”.”

 

One of the two men received the innuendo with full force, but the other wasn’t exactly sure to have understood the significance of it. This until Oak gave a smile that was saying a lot to its owner.

 

  - “I don’t have the words to express how much your suppositions regarding what we certainly won’t do tonight are childish.”

  - “Oh, I have no idea what you are talking about, Mr. Vampire.”

 

Said Bow, living incarnation of Innocence, while closing the door behind them. We could vaguely hear her muttering something to her fellow pet in the corridor :

 

  - “ _No but really, that smile wasn’t subtil at all, Oak..._ ”

 

And thus, the two cookies, quite embarrassed by what had just happened, found themselves alone in the living room. In the end, the barman managed to timidly ask :

 

  - “... “What we certainly won’t do _tonight_ ” ?...”

 

The long haired cookie turned to him, but it was impossible to decipher his expression.

 

  - “I mean, I perfectly understand that you don’t want to ! I- no, actually, that was completely stupid of me to believe we could do anything this soon… Sorry...”

 

Thereby, Sparkling, ashamed, dared not look at his friend in the eyes. This time, shyness had jumped to the vampire’s side when he added :

 

  - “... To be fair… if you want to do it… I don’t mind it… We’ve known each other for a long time, it’s not like… we barely met...”

  - “No, listen, you don’t need to force yourself to-”

  - “No, no, no ! That’s not it at all ! Really ! I don’t mind at all !”

  - “No, you know what, maybe doing it tonight would be going to fast, we should-”

  - “Oh, f*ck it.”

 

With no warning, Vampire kissed him, his two hands framing Sparkling’s face. At first, the former froze to this initiative, but then embraced his partner too.

They remained like this for about ten seconds.

Once that they interrupted their kiss, their eyes met : they could read the desire in their mutual exchange.

And the desire could also be felt a scale below...

 

  - “He he he. My, my, Sparkling ? You don’t need much to get you in the mood, do you ?”

  - “For almost the entire day I didn’t even need anything… Don’t laugh, but… for reasons I’m unaware of, I couldn’t stop thinking about you today...”

  - “Oh ? In that case we probably shouldn’t waste anymore time and go to your room, so that...”

 

He pressed his forehead against the other’s.

 

  - “... we can solve that little problem.”

  - “Yeah…”

 

On the way, the blond cookie was still hugging the redhead. He wanted to feel the warmth of his body and showed no sign that he was ready to let him go. As if he feared he wouldn't be able to feel it again if he was to free Vampire. He pushed aside the fermented grape flavored locks of hair in order to leave small tender kisses over the cheek they were covering. The one who received them giggled while he opened the bedroom door.

When the door was closed again, the kisses had reached the neck. A quiet moan of pleasure followed.

 

  - “Oh, Sparkling~.”

 

Suddenly, Vampire felt his legs had left the ground.

 

  - “Oh !”

  - “I thought… this moment would never come.”

 

When he carried him in his arms, Sparkling lengthily kissed him. After delicately putting his lover on the bed, he nevertheless felt the need to catch his breath.

 

  - “Am I that heavy ?”

  - “No, believe me, I’ve lifted heavier things… I may not have regained all my strength yet.”

  - “Ah…”

 

Even if twenty-four hours had indeed passed, it only was an average. Some people recover more quickly than others from a blood loss.

A thought crossed the vampire’s mind.

 

  - “Do you want me to be in command for tonight ?”

  - “You ? In dominant position ? Knowing your lazy nature, I expected this option would never sit well with you...”

  - “You’d be surprised at the number of things I am willing to do despite that.”

 

Vampire seated himself and gestured for the barman to sit down next to him. Once this was done, he gently brought a hand to the shoulder that didn’t get injured yesterday, and got his face closer to Sparkling’s. He kissed him, several times, and placed the other hand on his hip, before letting it slide to the lower back. The last kiss of this series was long and most languorous. Vampire’s hand went down to the golden pin.

Somewhat disappointed that their lips parted, Sparkling still knew they only were at the beginning, and that they’ll finally be closer than they’ve ever been before.

The pin is removed. The red ribbon falls down on the sheets. His shirt opens little by little.

His suspenders slips from his shoulders while Vampire kisses him again, this time on the cheek.

 

  - “Hmm~... Vampire…”

 

Impossible not to let out small moanings as he felt his partner’s hands caressing his body with what seemed to be the height of tenderness. He started to unbutton Vampire’s shirt when the latter finally removed his. Finally, the red haired cookie took Sparkling’s head in his hands. And kissed him once again.

Vampire contemplated Sparkling’s eyes for a long moment. But, almost immediately, his gaze got irredeemably attracted by the bite mark, which was in the open air. A hint of sadness slipped into his heart.

 

  - “... Does it still hurt ?”

  - “Just a little…”

 

The barman had his affectionate smile, which was telling him not to worry anymore.

However, Vampire wasn’t worrying. The real problem was that he still blamed himself for what he did.

He slowly leaned towards the mark and delicately placed his lips on it. He was careful not to be too abrupt, softly sucking on the scar that was proof of his past brutality. Sparkling shivered with pleasure.

 

  - “Ah~ ! Ah, Vampire !”

 

He had trouble to stay up and lied down, defeated by his own weight and his lover’s. They were hugging each other, the first one panting under the second’s hands. Instinctively, Sparkling’s hips initiated a back and forth motion against the dominating body, the resulting feeling of friction excited the both of them even more.

Vampire, out-of-breath, had to halt.

 

  - “W-... Wait !...”

 

Sitting up straight, his shirt slipped, showing his shoulders. He shook his arms and it fell off completely. At least, this was done. He then began to remove his pants, at first with the same eagerness. But once the zipper was undone, he looked at Sparkling, who’s crave could be seen in his eyes as he observed.

Seeing this, Vampire told himself that making him wait a bit was a deliciously sadistic idea. He slowed down the pace at which he was undressing.

 

  - “I have the feeling you like very much what you see...”

 

Slowly lowering the piece of clothing, the tip of his penis was already out of the slit. The frictions from earlier must have been responsible of it.

Sparkling bit his lower lip as Vampire paused after he barely uncovered the upper part of his thighs.

Ok, it was now more than obvious to Sparkling’s eyes that, by torturing him in such a subtle manner, the redhead excelled in the role of a dominant !

And so he had to be patient. Wasn’t it all his partner desired anyway ? Hopefully for his impatience, the rest took less time, and the pants were put aside.

As unclothed as he now was, Vampire didn’t move right away. He stared at his blond partner in a flirtatious way, slowly caressing his sides down to the hips.

 

  - “Oh, Vampire, please…”

 

Said person giggled to that reaction : he saw well that the other had enough of this game already.

 

  - “Alright, alright ! Now. Here’s your reward.”

 

He got closer and passionately kissed him, running his finger in the bubbly hair.

The effect produced by the contact with the bubbles felt both strange and heady. As for Sparkling, the entirety of the contact between their two bodies was intoxicating. In fact, the presence of his own trousers became unbearable to him, and because he didn't want to stop their embrace, he awkwardly attempted to remove them with one hand. His partner noticed his difficulties and helped him. He only had to give a few kicks in the air to definitely get rid of the clothing.

While being passionate, their kisses were sweet. As sweet as sugar. None of the two cookies had enough of the other’s flavor. Soon, little by little, the redhead’s kisses went down his partner’s body. He spread the other’s legs in such a way that one of them rested on his shoulder. With the hand that was still free, he started to caress the blond cookie’s intimate parts. Then, his head now at the same level, he licked the tip of the member. The faint whimpers emitted by Sparkling at this moment were very pleasing to hear.

Vampire took his time, progressively going from a step to another, before fully having the quivering member inside him. His tongue gently squeezed the equipment against his palate and imposed it a back-and-forth movement. The barman was panting, head tilted back, closing his fists on the folds of the sheets.

 

  - “Oh… oh, yes… Hmm…”

 

Hearing his lover, who could barely stammer a few words through the other groans and rumblings he let out, Vampire slowly increase the speed of his motion, clinging onto the other’s thighs. And with the rhythm, the sound volume increased too.

 

  - “V- V- V- Vampire !... I-... I’m gonna - !”

 

But Vampire didn’t move, taking delight in the fluid.

A bit awkwardly, Sparkling leaned on his elbows to lift himself up. Both red with shame and stunned, he was wondering if Vampire had really accepted to go all the way. The latter raised to the blond-one a face displaying a tiny smirk.

 

  - “... I’d dare say... this was as good as you blood.”

 

Sparkling had no idea what to respond. Was there even anything to respond to ?

Vampire chuckled again.

 

  - “Don’t worry, it took me by surprise but it was worth it, right ?”

 

Reassured, Sparkling smiled too.

 

  - “Yeah.”

 

The redhead leaned closer to kiss him. However, he kept a hand on the member which the semen was still flowing, gently pressing it. His fingers now soften, the real fun could begin.

He was sliding them lower, to the back side, and pushed one in, slowly. the reaction was positive : a long moan of ecstasy. He pushed a second one in, and felt Sparkling holding him tighter against him, still releasing sounds that told more than words. He didn’t push a third one, two were more than enough. First, he settled for simply going back and forth. The sighs became much more regular, still satisfied. He tried to find the sensitive point...

A small exclamation was heard. No doubt : he had found it. He made the motion a bit faster.

 

  - “Does it feel good ?”

  - “Yes !... Yes, it does !”

  - “Great.”

 

Vampire stood up, holding his lover by the hips, wanting to position himself correctly.

 

  - “Ok… Are you ready ?”

  - “More than anything.”

  - “Alright… Here I go !”

 

He penetrated him. Sparkling let out a small cry.

 

  - “Are… Are you ok ?

  - “Oh, yes…”

 

If the tone of his voice and his blissful expression were to be believed, the unpleasant moment had been very short. Vampire felt some relief. Sparkling gulped before begging with a faint voice :

 

  - “... Move… oh, please, Vampire, move !”

 

He wasn’t asked this twice, especially since the state in which his partner was inspired him the urge to cover him with kisses, which he did. He returned to the back-and-forths, slowly at first. The blond cookie ran a hand in the red mane, pressing the other one in the back of his partner and hugged him with all his strength. Both of them panted between their kisses, and at some occasions, they whispered the other’s name.

Vampire moved a hand to Sparkling’s back, similarly to what he had done himself, and kissed the unharmed part of his neck. The rhythm in which their bodies were moving couldn’t be any faster, and while they weren’t very noisy either, they were much less discreet than previously. Not without difficulties, Vampire then murmured in Sparkling’s ear.

 

  - “Ah… Spar-.. kling… I’m close !... Can-... Can I- ?”

  - “Yes ! G- Go on !”

 

Vampire held him even closer, almost lifting him. Their whimpers and pantings were practically in synch.

Then came the climax.

They slowly caught their breaths, fulfilled by the wonderful sensation that had overrun them, and which was fading little by little. They stayed entwined for a moment, enjoying the feeling to be united a bit longer. But they soon had to bring it to its end.

Vampire withdrew, lying next to Sparkling who turned to face him, eager to see his expression. He put his lips to his, encouraging the long haired cookie to embrace him. Some time after their kiss, one of them went to retrieve the blanket lying at the foot of the bed and they covered themselves. While wrapping themselves in it, they once again held each other. Their forehead were touching.

 

  - “I love you.”

  - “I love you too.”

 

And they fell asleep, a peaceful smile on their lips.

 

*

*          *

*

 

  - “So is it true ? You’ve been together since the last two weeks ?”

 

Cheesecake could barely stay still on her chair when she asked Vampire to confirm the facts. Around the table, the rest of the group tried not to pay much attention to the young man’s embarrassment. Now, it wasn’t because every cookie seemed to be aware of it that Vampire was bothered. But his friend’s insistence was problematic. This was the thing making the situation comical.

 

  - “Why yes, it’s true, there !... I won’t go into the details, but if you want to know, it started because of an unfortunate accident.”

  - “You mean when you fainted the other day ?” said Avocado, in a playful tone, “Hmm, did Mr. Bubbly at the counter want to kiss you while you were unconscious and you woke up right at that moment ? He he he.”

  - “No,” Alchemist smirked as she adjusted her glasses, “but there is no doubt he would have prefered things to go that way.”

 

Vampire sighed.

 

  - “You don’t say. Oh, and with all respect Avocado, it being a joke or not, I don’t like this kind of innuendos.”

 

She chuckled.

 

  - “Sorry. But I tell you, I could’ve made that innuendo much bigger, so consider yourself lucky !”

  - “Oh, is that so ? Much bigger ? You are that type of person ?”

 

Not too far from her brother and sister, who were also present, White choco nodded almost gloomily.

 

  - “When we were younger and there was no adults around, she took the slightest of opportunities to say “breadsticks and bread rolls”. Put that way it’s perfectly innocent, but in her case, it didn’t get any better with years !”

  - “Ha ha ha ! Yes, so true ! This is so true ! Ah ha ha ha !”

 

White rolled her eyes as if to say : “She will never change.” But coming from her, this wasn’t mean. Despite everything, she esteemed the blacksmith even with her flaws.

The last person present at this table, Buttercream choco, was quietly laughing at this commotion. Today, surprisingly, he was way less cold towards Vampire.

 

  - “What a curious story, though. The Blood Moon having effects on vampires isn’t surprising… but having _negative_ effects ? How curious.”

  - “And you’ve only witnessed one of thoses effects. Now no more questions on that subject, please. I hate talking about it.”

  - “This is understandable.”

 

Pink choco finished her grenadine in one go and raised her hand to order another one. Sparkling arrived, and the young woman now had a big smile on her face.

 

  - “Well, well, well, Pink choco ? To what do I owe this pretty smile of yours ?”

  - “Oh, it’s just that we were talking about the fact you and Vampire are now in a relationship, and so, I wanted you to come here so that I can ask you questions susceptible of embarrassing your boyfriend.”

  - “Enough is enough !” exclamed Vampire, yet still amused, “Is this literally the only thing you and Cheesecake are interested in ?!”

  - “Ah, forgive me, but contrary to Cheesecake, for whom this is naught but gossip, to me, it is strictly of professional matter !”

  - “... Pardon ?”

  - “What ? Have you forgotten ?”

 

To everyone’s surprise, she took her Heart Beam Blaster out of her jacket.

 

  - “I spread Love in the name of Justice !”

  - “Hey !” shouted the barman,“Love virus or not, weapons are not allowed in here !”

  - “Oh, sorry.”

 

Sheepish, she put it back in her jacket, hoping that would solve the problem.

But obviously, this didn’t solve anything, and she realised it when she saw approaching a woman with an ice-cold look, wearing a long navy blue coat.

This woman, she recognised her immediately, and so did the others.

 

  - “Ah… uh, good evening, Inspector Sugar coated… I am… really sorry for this…”

  - “I know that.”

 

Arms crossed, she stared at the young lady with a glare turning as cold as the icefield. In addition, which was troublesome, she clearly was trying to read Pink choco’s most secret thoughts, even though she knew it was pointless to.

 

  - “You’re not a mean girl. Your only wrong is not thinking before acting.”

  - “It’s… it’s true...”

  - “In fact, I absolutely do not understand why you persist in pretending to be a righter of wrongs. You don’t even know how to correctly use your weapon.”

 

Pink lowered her gaze.

 

  - “I… I swear I try !... I try to get better !...

  - “Well, it doesn’t look like it.”

 

Mint placed a hand on his sister’s shoulder, who the police officer’s remarks had made very uneasy. He looked at Sugar coated right in the eyes, clearly unhappy with her attitude.

It was always this hard to read this strange woman’s mood, as if she felt no emotions, which was most likely the case. Pink pulled herself back together.

 

  - “I… I guess I’ll have to follow you.”

  - “Yes.”

  - “Alright.”

 

Pink got out of the table, but now, the inspector didn’t show any sign of wanting to leave. She spoke to the green haired woman who looked like she had been fearing this moment.

 

  - “I didn’t know you frequented this establishment, Miss Avocado.”

  - “... It’s fairly recent… And only because I was invited.”

  - “Hmpf !... Feels like I’m hearing Blacksmith.”

 

The first ounce of emotion we could witness within Sugar coated. And it was contempt.

Avocado tensed and gripped her glass. She did her best not to look at the inspector : she did not want her to see the hate she inspired her. Sugar coated had just noticed the glass and its content.

 

  - “What is this ? Vodka ?”

  - “You see a transparent liquid and the first thing that comes to your mind is that it’s vodka ?” wondered Sparkling, “Not water ? But _vodka_ ?”

  - “... I’ve learned to be wary of appearances.”

 

Once again, contempt was palpable. Avocado, who had more than enough of that little game, handed the glass to her, still not looking at her.

 

  - “Come on ! Check if it is vodka ! You’re itching to do it anyway !”

 

The inspector looked at the glass, then at the blacksmith, then back at the glass. She moved it aside with one hand.

 

  - “Indeed, it is water.”

  - “Thank you. Now it seems to me you have other obligations. ”

  - “That’s right.”

 

The atmosphere remained tense as she finally headed to the exit, followed by Pink choco.

Unexpectedly, the old Buttercream called out that woman so insensitive in appearance.

 

  - “By the way, inspector. Still no news of your son ?”

 

Everyone around the table stared at him and all became pale, except for the two grape cookies and the champagne one who evidently didn’t even know she had a son.

Sugar coated had stopped on the spot. She didn’t even turn around to answer.

 

  - “... I’m still working on this.”

  - “Ah, I see. My apologies for this indiscretion and I wish you luck.”

 

As he said this, he was plainly crossing his fingers, hands resting on his cane. Without saying anything else, she got out, still followed by Pink.

It was only when the door was shut that Avocado cried out, almost panicked :

 

  - “Oh my God, Mr. Buttercream ! What were you thinking ? Why talk about her son ?!”

  - “I merely thought I could harm her in a similar fashion she just did for you.”

  - “ “Harm her” ? Really ? But she has no empathy ! She only considers him as an object ! If she finds him, she is the one who will harm that poor kid !”

  - “Exactly. Has it never occured to you that she suffers from the fact she cannot harm him ?”

 

Avocado kept quiet. She hadn’t considered things under that perspective, and yet, this certainly was the truth. White spoke.

 

  - “Uncle, you have to admit this was a risky move to do.”

  - “Yes, father. Imagine she suspects something. You’re not going to tell me she hates Avocado only because she reminds her of Mr. Blacksmith !”

  - “I’m also afraid she might know, sir...”

 

The old man shook his head.

 

  - “I highly doubt it. And it seems to me three people are completely lost with this conversation.”

 

He said alternately looking at Vampire, Alchemist and Sparkling. The redhead was the first of the three to talk.

 

  - “Yes indeed. I have no idea what you are talking about. But are supposed to infer you know  where this boy is ?”

  - “Oh, I would say he is with the best adoptive mother there is,” said Mint choco, “or at least, from what he said, that’s the case.”

 

Avocado showed her embarrassment while smiling.

Alchemist was going to ask who was that child, but she realised she knew already.

 

  - “Wait, you’re taking care of the young Gumball, aren’t you ? _He_ is her son ?”

  - “Yeah, that’s him.”

 

The astonishment was unanimous.

 

  - “Him ?” started Vampire, “Such a colourful and beaming kid is the child of that pale woman who’s as cold as marble ?”

  - “He holds much more from his father,” responded Buttercream, “and we know for sure that his father would have wanted for Gumball to be far from her.”

  - “...”Would have wanted” ?”

 

The blacksmith sighed.

 

  - “That’s a thing we have in common… Both our fathers were taken by the witch… But he is to be pitied the most… Not only because he’s young, but also because he saw him being carried away.”

  - “Oh God…” said Sparkling, “This must have been even more horrible since he knew-...”

 

His face darkened.

 

  - “He knew _she_ wouldn’t support him. Am I wrong ?”

  - “This is one of the first things he told me. “She doesn’t love me.” ”

 

Nobody knew what to say to this. Which caused a brief silence. Staring at the exit, Sparkling continued.

 

  - “I already didn’t like her much, but now...”

  - “Who likes her anyway ?” White let out.

  - “Her colleagues ?” suggested Mint.

  - “Only because she’s irreproachable as an inspector. That is the only thing she does right.”

  - “Say, Sparkling,” asked Avocado, “does she come here often ? Because I’d rather avoid her, you see ?”

  - “Be reassured, she rarely comes here. And yet, I feel like I noticed some kind of regularity with her visits...”

  - “Did you ?”

  - “Always a Friday, around half past three in the afternoon. ”

  - “Is that so ?” Cheesecake pouted before sporting a smirk. “I’m ready to bet she always order the same thing too. Tell us if it is alcohol so that we can laugh !”

  - “No. It’s not at all.”

  - “A sugary drink then,” supposed Vampire, “since she’s mainly made of sugar herself.”

  - “Neither. Actually, she categorically refuses to put any in her drink..”

 

This revelation surprised everyone. A cookie who refused to drink or eat anything that has the same flavor as themself was far from being ordinary. Buttercream choco squinted his eyes.

 

  - “And what does she take ?”

  - “Coffee. Short black coffee.”

  - “Coffee without sugar ?!” said Mint choco, the idea on its own disgusting him, “But that’s undrinkable ! I am certain that even the journalist Coffee cookie would find the taste of a sugarless coffee unbearable !”

  - “Well, you know,” sniggered Avocado, “it’s not surprising since Sugar coated is **unbearable herself** ! Ha ha ha !”

 

For once, everybody recognised that this joke was good. The blacksmith quickly became serious again as she had realised something.

 

  - “No but, seriously though, about that sugar thing… She’s _only_ sugar coated… what’s under the coat ?”

  - “Ooooo,” said the barman, “a truly relevant question.”

  - “I don’t know what there is,” responded Alchemist, “but it must be so horrible that this is what makes her so unlikable.”

  - “No kidding ! Ha ha ha ha !”

 

The old cookie slowly rubbed his chin with a hand while thinking.

 

  - “... Hmm, Sparkling, my boy, has the idea of putting sugar in her coffee without her knowing ever crossed your mind ?”

 

The suggestion amused the others to different degrees, from “Oh, no, seriously ?” to “Oh ho ho ! Extreme prank !” Sparkling smiled.

 

  - “It did cross my mind, but I never had any good reason to do so. Why ?”

  - “Oh, I was merely thinking this would be an interesting experiment. I would be very curious to see her reaction”

  - “I’ll think about it whenever she comes back.”

 

However, the bar owner had to go back to work, a customer called out for him from the counter. The cookies around the table continued to discuss different things. Then, the time came for them to leave. Mint and White were the first to go. Next was Avocado. And finally, Buttercream and Cheesecake went back home, and Alchemist though that herself and her brother should do the same.

But Vampire didn’t move from his chair.

 

  - “To be fair, ‘Mist, I do not want to go back home tonight.”

  - “Oh. Alright, I see. See you tomorrow then ?”

  - “Yes, see you tomorrow, sis.”

 

Vampire stayed until the closing time, observing the customers leaving one by one. Only he and his lover now remained.

 

  - “Is Bow Tie Bottle already upstairs ?”

  - “Yes, she was very tired. Yet, today was a rather calm day.”

 

The tall blond man had just flipped the sign on the entrance door, now indicating that the establishment was closed.

 

  - “Are you planning to stay only _this_ night ?”

  - “Yes ?... But if you want me to stay longer...”

  - “I’d really love to~.”

 

The redhead truly like the charming tone he had used.

 

  - “How long then ? The entire week-end, maybe ?”

  - “That would be perfect.”

 

He came to kiss him, as tenderly as the first time. Vampire giggled.

 

  - “In that case, I’ll have to call Alchemist, so that she knows.”

  - “Not at this hour thought ?”

  - “No, tomorrow. It is true that she must be in bed already. If I was to wake her up now, she would never forgive me !”

 

Sparkling laughed in turn.

 

  - “Then what about we go to bed too ? So that I can finally show you… what I can do ?...”

 

He took him by the waist and kissed him in the neck with a certain desire.

 

  - “Oooh~, Sparkling ! He he ! Ok, alright, let’s go. But only if you can catch me.”

 

The vampire suddenly changed himself into a bat and quickly flew to the door. He took back his normal appearance to open it and retransformed to lose his lover.

 

  - “Oh ! Come back here, you cheeky bat !”

 

He chased after him, but still closing the door behind him. As he climbed up the stairs, he heard the other cookie laughing from the end of the corridor.


End file.
